Kagura
Kagura (神楽 Kagura ) is a member of the Yorozuya and the main female protagonist of Gintama. Background She is an Amanto from the Yato Tribe. During her childhood Kagura lived in the slums of a faraway planet with her father, mother and older brother. At one point in her life her older brother Kamui attempted to kill their father Umibouzu, however he failed and only managed to cut off his father's arm. This caused Umibouzu to go berserk and he nearly killed Kamui but was stopped by Kagura. Soon after that, Umibozu left the family. In fear that he might harm her unintentionally just like Kamui, Umibozu left to avoid further destroying his family . While at home, Kagura is left with taking care of her sick mother and she would wait for Umibouzu to come back from his alien hunting work. Kagura calls her mother 'Mummy' and she remember her as a beautiful woman. Her mother died of illness when Kagura was very young. Knowing her brother and father weren't around, She travelled to Earth to start a new life. Kagura had a number of pets named 'Sadaharu No.X' before the current Inugami Sadaharu came along. The previous pets all died because of her own inability to control her massive strength and killing the pets inadvertently. 'Sadaharu No. 28' was the latest deceased addition in the form of a dung beetle. 'Sadaharu No.1' was a rabbit. Appearance Kagura has vermilion red hair and ocean blue eyes. She has pale white skin (snow white according to Takechi Henpeita during the Benizakura Arc episode 59). She typically wears a red ''cheongsam'' with yellow piping. She has red hair, which is tied in two knots to the sides of her head and are covered with ornaments. When outside, she's usually seen carrying a purple parasol around, which works as protection from the sun. In the special episode 1-2 her description says that she has a cute appearance (but also a rather sharp tongue). Throughout the series, she grows a bit. * Grows throughout the series, being initially 155 cm but then later on closer to Shinpachi's height. ** In the timeskip arc, when she is 16, she was taller than him, at 170 cm of height. Throughout the series she is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. Personality Kagura can be described as naive to a fault as seen in her introduction where she was manipulated by a gang on the pretense that she was justly protecting them. She refuses to accept her legacy as a yato, and just wants to live as a normal girl. Although she doesn't like violence, she clearly use violence to solve her problems which Hasegawa Taizou labeled her as 'ultra hot (tempered/aggressive) China girl'. She often gets into quarrel with Shinpachi and Okita and she always hits them mercilessly. She has a sharp tongue and isn't afraid to speak her mind or insult people even if its to strangers. She would often swallow everything Gintoki says and regurgitates them ad hoc as a form of advice, sometimes in inappropriate context. She acts very "unlady like" in terms of the ways she speaks and in certain things she does such as vomiting or picking her nose. However, she is still a young girl who likes others to pamper her and on some occasions has shown to have a girly side. Although she doesn't act like she cares (such as beating up Shinpachi), she loves the Yorozuya and becomes even stronger and determined to protect her loved ones. She loves eating and seems to have an insatiable appetite, with a particular fondness for rice and sukonbu. She has strong 'maternal instincts' as seen in various parts of the anime, for example she wanted to breast feed "Gin's" child in Episode 51. Has an obsession with big breasts like Sarutobi Ayame's. She even adds oranges to her chest in Episode 138 when talking about the 'fleshy woman' in the photo. Strength & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to the yato blood running through her veins she is exceptionally strong, but can also lose control of her power and "awaken", when her friends are in serious danger.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 26, Lesson 219, p. 8. Her innate Yato killer instincts are generally suppressed because she doesn't like it, but is frequently overtly released when giving Shinpachi a thrashing every now and then. However, her instincts fully woke up in Yoshiwara Blaze arc in her battle with Abuto when he hurt Shinpachi who came to assist Kagura. In the Benizakura arc, she has shown amazing healing abilities after Kijima Matako shot her. Kagura was able catch the bullets with her hands and mouth. She also carries an parasol around, as protection for the sun, since the Yato species are averse to sunlight. The parasol also acts as a weapon that can fire bullets like a machine-gun. Even without her parasol, Kagura is an incredible close range fighter. In the Bentendo Owee chapter, her fighting ability enabled her to be the first to defeat the final boss/Maou. Relationships Family * Umibouzu: Her biological father. She feels embarrassed in his presence because of his baldness. She would call Umibouzu as 'Papi' and after his hair is all gone, calls him Hage (literally meaning bald-head). Kagura's dream is to travel with him to become the best female alien hunter once she is strong enough to do so. * Kamui: Her biological older brother. She calls her brother Baka-nii-chan (a.k.a. stupid older brother). She hates him for leaving their mother bedridden but actually she cares for him very much. Umibouzu highlighted that Kagura, in spite saying she hates Kamui, greatly wanted to save him from his destructiveness, in Episode 146. Friend & Allies * Sakata Gintoki: Their relationship seems to be more like that of a "brother-sister kind" or a "father-daughter" relation, even though it isn't really nothing that simple. It is true that Kagura probably sees Gintoki as an older brother. Though at times, he had treated him like a father, like in Christmas occasions when she is expecting gifts. She greatly admires the man she calls "Gin-chan" and has picked up several of Gintoki's habits such as laziness and picking her nose. She wanted to wean Gintoki off strawberry milk in Episode 58. They do many different gags together and are usually partners in crime. As the series progresses, it could even be said that Kagura is a mini Gintoki. * Shimura Shinpachi: Shinpachi is like a brother to Kagura, although Kagura is often not polite to him and even bullies him. In the Train Samurai Arc, Kagura has shown jealousy comparable to Shimura Tae when Eromes flirted with Shinpachi. Kagura refers to him simpy as "Shinpachi". Kagura cares for him to the point that when he was getting beaten to death in Yoshiwara, it awakened her hidden Yato strength. * Sadaharu: This Sadaharu is actually the 27th Sadaharu of pets she ever had. Since her another 27 (there's Sadaharu 28, 'killed' by Sougo) has been dead, she badly treasures Sadaharu #27. She adores the current Sadaharu very much, a lot of times cuddling with the dog whenever she feels upset. Gintoki and Shinpachi always seem to have a hard time controlling him, she does it with ease, because of Sadaharu's special affection for her and it also probably has something to do with her gargantuan strength. * Shimura Tae: If Shinpachi is like a brother, then Otae is like a big sister for her. Kagura respects (and is scared of) Otae as she calls Otae "Anego" (a term usually used by gangsters to women whom they respect). Like many other characters in Gintama, she fears her cookings above all else. * Okita Sougo: They can be viewed as rivals, but are still good friends. After the Cherry Blossom party, they would fight whenever they had a chance. she calls him 'Super Sadist'. In Yagyuu arc when Kagura's in danger, he saves her as he said only he is allowed to beat her and in Rokkaku arc when Kagura was shot on the leg being chased by a group of terrorist, Okita helped her escaped as he covered up for her. As stated by Shinpachi, the two do actually get along quite well. Ironically, Kagura also states, "I think this guy Okita likes me, uh-huh ("that guy definitely likes me" in the anime)." in chapter 44/episode 27. Kagura is second known female Gintama characters (beside Mitsuba) Sougo apologizing to. In addition, once Kagura and Sougo are pissed off, they attain an aura around them (Kagura's is red and Okita's is blue) and their fighting skills increase. On two occasions, (beetle and carnval) the auras fused together and turned purple. * Hasegawa Taizou: Kagura was the one who named Hasegawa as MADAO. * Katsura Kotarou: She also gets along well with Katsura, and he often calls her 'Leader', Such as when he saved her in the Benizakura Arc. She dislikes Katsura's idiocy about as much as Gintoki does but he often asks him for favors. * Soyo Hime: She's the one who introduced Soyo to her favorite food Sukonbu. Kagura helps her for 'being a normal girl' for a day and dealing with the Shinsengumi, and took a purikura with her. They remain in good ties as Soyo even helped them get inside the castle during the Ikokku Keisei arc. * Imai Nobume: The two had been on good terms especially towards their mutual hatred for Sougo. Together with Soyo Hime, the three are called, "Sadistic Sisterhood Three". Enemies *'Kijima Matako:' During Benizakura arc, she was Kagura's primary opponent, much like Henpeita was Shinpachi's. Matako detests her for launching threats at Takasugi Shinsuke and for embarrassing her in front of Shinsuke. *'Abuto:' A fellow Yato clansman. She and Shinpachi fought against Yato veteran who clearly overpowered them. When Shinpachi was almost killed by Abuto, Kagura lost all her sanity which led her to surrender herself to Yato's destructive nature. Her newly awakened, destructive power allowed her to defeat Abuto without much of an effort. He also noted that Kagura was also capable of defeating Hosen. Story She travelled to Earth with no money and no job would hire a little girl. Kagura helped some local gangs while she she only knows fighting. The gang provided food and shelter and manipulated her in order to gain more turf and name. Kagura, having gotten tired of violence, decided to ran away. She first encountered Gintoki when Gintoki thought he had killed her after he ran over Kagura with his scooter. While Gintoki appeared not interested in helping Kagura escape, Shinpachi tried to help Kagura but they both ended up captured. Gintoki managed to save both of them, Kagura was so impressed that she wanted to learn more about Samurai and Bushido from Gintoki and she intends to stay at Yorozuya forever. She is staying at Gintoki's place at the moment, she sleeps in the cabinet shelf above Sadaharu in the Yorozuya office. Harusame Arc Yorozuya get their first job to find Kimiko 公子. They go at a night club without finding any information about her. As Gin has gone to the bathroom, she witnesses with Shinpachi a person falling unconscious because of some new drug in the streets. While waiting for Gin to return from the bathroom, the Harusame pirates capture her along with Shinpachi. They are taken as captives to the pirates' ship because they are thought of as spies. Kagura is being held by Daraku, who threatens Shinpachi to give him information about their activities. Before Shinpachi can say anything, she kicks Daraku and is about to fall in the ocean, just before Gin arrives and grabs her. They are ultimately saved by Gintoki and Katsura and they head home on Gin's back. Gengai Arc Otose calls the Yorozuya to help the neighbours stop a noisy inventor, Gengai. After a while one of the man's robots comes out and they soon manage to get inside his garage. They move Gengai's invention to a place that wouldn't disturb the neighbors. But then Gengai needs to fix the robots all over again to prepare them for the Amanto festival, so when he asks the Yorozuya to help, they run away instead but ended up helping him anyway. At the festival, Kagura and Shinpachi became somewhat attached to robot Saburo until he was called out by Gengai. Shinpachi and Kagura continued to enjoy the festival and meet Hasegawa and Okita Sougo along the way. When Gengai's robots started to attack the Shogun and the Shinsegumi, she was infuriated because the carnival was getting destroyed and along with Okita they rushed to destroy every robot they came across with. Rengokukan Arc Okita Sougo offered to Yorozuya a job which involved them tracking down the champion of Rengokukan, Kidoumaru. They later found out that Kidoumaru raised dozens of orphaned children and in the end tried to aid them to escape from the wrath of Tendoshu. Kidoumaru was killed by the new Rengokukan champion, Onijishi, as he was escaping with the children. Later on, the children asked Yorozuya to avenge their sensei's murder as they offer to give away their toys as payment. After Gintoki finishes his speech to Hijikata ignoring his warning of not to interfere, she decides to join him along with Shinpachi. When Gin finishes off Onijishi in their revenge mask, she enters the arena with Shinpachi to fight the Rengokukan forces. The Shinsengumi then also show up to arrest the Rengokukan owners even though their interference would have cost them their heads. Memory Loss Arc Kagura and Shinpachi drag an anmesia-stricken Gintoki around town. Kagura and Shinpachi tried to restore his memory, almost succeeding few times, but always returning back to start by outside interference. They met with various characters like Otose, Catherine, Katsura, Sachan, Otae and Kondo. When their place becomes a crash landing pad for Sakamoto Tatsuma's spaceship, Gintoki encourages them to live on without him and disbanded the Yorozuya. Despite their attempts to reason him, Gin leaves them behind. Kagura remains in the remnants of the Yorozuya shop waiting until Gin comes home. She is later joined by Shinpachi, who feels that Gintoki's memory tree has withered and their existance is like a small branch of the tree, not being able to rustle Gintoki's memories. But Kagura believes that even if she is just one branch in his memory tree, Gin will come back, so she'll still cling and believe in him. After that, Shinpachi joins her and they wait together for Gin's return. With a tip from Otose, they learn of a "silver-haired worker" in the Justaway factory. Kagura and Shipachi arrive just in time to protect Gintoki from harm along with the Shinsengumi, only to trigger his memories. After Gin destroyed the cannon that was threatening Edo, Gin walked away telling Shinpachi and Kagura that "We are going home". Umibozu Arc Kagura picks up the phone only to mistaken a scam as Gintoki in real trouble with hitting a pregnant woman, and in need of help at the bank! She rushes over and empties a bag of rice all over the floor (pun in Japanese, their "deposit" furikomu, sounds like "swing rice" furikome). A dangerous parasitic alien grabs Kagura and pulls her in, so she grabs Gintoki and Shinpachi so they'll all be eaten, but they're saved... by Umibozu. A father that has been always monster-hunter on other worlds, and now wants to take her back to an empty home. Kagura objects vehemenantly, saying, "Papi does what he wants, I'll also do what I want. I came to Earth of my own accord, I'll leave of my own accord." Her father insists she leave with him, and their building-destroying fight ensues. But once Gintoki tells her leave, Kagura loses heart to continue fighting. They get seats on the next ship out to space, with her father lecturing her not to trust others as they only see a Yato, someone to be used or hated. She looks out the ship's window to see Shinpachi, yelling for her while fending off guards - and then the parasitic alien attacks again, this time much bigger and with much more people in danger. She fights it, and tries to use her strength to help people, but eventually tires, becomes injured, and is absorbed into the alien's core. Then Gintoki taunts her with eating Sukonbu without her, and she erupts free for the food. At the end of the day, one of the letters she tried to send to her father finally reaches him, and he allows her to stay, to train until one day she could accompany him monster-hunting. Train Samurai Arc Kagura is eating the cake along with Gin after opening a box that was sent there for Shinpachi. As Shinpachi reads the letter that was inside the box, which was read already by Gin and Kagura and was recklessly put together again, they make fun of him. Later, when Shinpachi is having a date with the girl called Eromesu, Kagura, Otae and Gin stalk them throughout the whole date. Kagura and Otae are annoyed to no end by Eromesu "cute" act and they take their grief on Gin. They end up following them to Eromesu's place and they soon see Eromesu sneaking out with a smirk on her face. After Gin chased her and as he is having a conversation with her about how she deceives people only to steal their wallets, Otae and Kagura ambush her from the roof. Shinpachi comes in and protects her at the last moment. He forgives her and says that he doesn't have any hard feeling towards her, but at the last moment he draws his sword and knocks her out, telling that what he said was a lie. Go-Ninja Arc Kagura dressed as a Red Ninja. Katsura wanted to take the red suit because "leaders wear it", but Kagura stated that she's the leader so Katsura started calling her 'leader'. Inugami Arc Kagura feeds Sadaharu Gintoki's strawberry milk. Sadaharu undergoes a massive growth spurt, his head busting through the Yorozuya roof. The residents don't like it, throwing stuff at the dog, but Kagura protects him and keeps him company, rain or shine. One resident throws a rock that hits Kagura, making her bleed. This angers Sadaharu and he goes insane and grows big enough to rip out of the Yorozuya. They team up with two priestesses to capture him and send him back to his former size. Infant Strife Arc Gintoki finds the baby with a note in front of the Yorozuya and once he introduces him to Kagura she attempts to breast feed him. She also is quickly fond of him and is willing to carry him. Benizakura Arc When Kagura heard about Katsura's disappearance, she went looking for him. Kagura found a mysterious near Kabukicho, so she decided to investigate. She drew a map, and gave it to Sadaharu , then told him to give it to Gintoki and Shinpachi . As Kagura investigated the ship, she saw Takasugi Shinsuke standing at the front of the ship. Holding her Umbrella (Parasol) into his head, and asking him who was he, in reply, he turned his head and smiled with fierce eyes. Just a few seconds then Kijima Matako started shooting bullets towards Kagura. Kagura then dodged them and shot bullets at her, but Matako dodged them. Just then, Kagura started stating that Matako's panties were stained in front of Takasugi. Then Matako disagrees and says that she changes themm everyday. And Kagura suddenly jumps and Matako falls down then calls Takechi Henpeita for help. A group of men gather around Kagura and start attacking her, but Kagura defeats every one of them. Matako shoots two bullets at her shoulder and her foot. Then Kagura shows her quick healing skills and gets up. Mother Arc The Yorozuya is tasked to finding a son. Kagura is first shown sleepy and crusty-eyes, tumbling out of her bed. Yagyu Arc To win Otae back, Kagura and the others must face off against the Yagyuu in a game in which they must break the opponents' dishes. Before the game even starts, Kagura crushes her own dish when she decides to place it underfoot. Hijikata helps her to find another dish but she insists that she wants to use a really big dish. Ultimately, she attaches two smaller dishes to her chest and Hijikata is forced to use the big dish that she initially wanted. Kagura faces off against Nishino Tsukamu. During the battle, she breaks her wrist and is thrown into Okita, interrupting his own battle. Okita attempts to fix Kagura's wrist by snapping it back but this painful action only incurs Kagura's wrath, causing her to crush Okita's leg in retaliation. Realizing the limitations of their handicaps, they team up against Nishino with Okita atop Kagura's shoulders. The battle is won when Kagura hurls Okita into Nishino, resulting in a double KO. When the two victims are discovered by Kondou and Shinpachi, they are disgusted by the perpetrator's actions. Shinpachi later discovers via a cellphone photo of Kagura standing victorious over the two that Kagura was the one responsible for the two's demise. Hardboiled Detective Arc Fuyo Arc Owee Arc A brand new game console is hitting the streets of Edo... The Owee! The Yorozuya and Shinsengumi compete against each other for the Owee. Katsura v.s. Kondo in dating sims and Yamazaki v.s. Shinpachi in Tetris. The final match is a tag team battle in a role-playing game simulator. Hasegawa Prosecution Arc Kagura helps Gintoki in the case by throwing pictures of scandalous material around the court. Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Ryugujo Arc Guardian Dog Arc Monkey Hunter Arc Ghost Ryokan Arc Kintaro Arc Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Gintoki finds a small thief on the streets. Kagura, Gintoki, and Shinpachi go down to the Yoshiwara to try and find Hinowa, the supposed mother of the thief. She meets her borther and his other yato fighters. As Gintoki fights Hosen, she defeats Abuto (a yato) and at the end he sates that he is not to be blamed for his defeat for he had been fighting against someone who could defeat Hosen. defeats Abuto because he broke her "chain" of sanity by hurting Shinpachi and she turned into a "damn monster". Otsu Arc Tama Quest Arc Red Spider Arc Kagura and Shinpachi help in putting out the fires by cutting Jiraia's web strings. Character Poll Arc In the popularity poll, Kagura got #6. The plot centers around someone sabotaging those of higher rank for personal gain. The first time we see Kagura during this arc is in a warehouse (?) where the higher ranked characters were hiding. There is one scene where she is threatening to kill Sougo. All of the higher ranked characters try to hide in a hotel which is owned by a friend of Gintoki's. They feign cooperation but are actually still out to get each other. Shinpachi runs in to warn the others about the invaders, which consisted of Otae, Tsukuyo, Kyubei, and Sacchan, and had named themselves "Diamond Perfume." However, Okita catches Shinpachi and thinks he is turning on them, as Hasegawa is hanging tied up and naked from the ceiling. Gintoki rescues Pachi by pulling down Sogo's pants, then Kondo pulls Gintoki's, and Kagura comes in and pulls down Kondo's. Soon after, Diamond Perfume arrives and Kagura quickly switches sides and joins them, bringing all of the ladies' ranks up to 6 with hers. It turns into a mess with girls vs. guys, and Kagura's opponent is Sogo. The perpetrator of the whole event turns out to be Yamazaki. Shinpachi and Yamazaki eventually come to terms with their rankings, and then the "gods" grants them both with #1. The rest of the characters pretend to rejoice this, but then throw both of them off the side of the building. Rokkaku Arc This arc starts off with Sogo buying cakes, then getting stabbed by a girl on the street who claims she is avenging her father's death. But he had a bottle of Tabasco to block the blade, and the sauce spills over the cakes. After this, Sogo brings the girl (named Kirie) to Yorozuya to ask them to take care of her (though he mentions selling her off) and leaves them with money. As he is leaving, Kagura eats the Tabasco-laden cakes and swears she will join Kirie's quest in killing Sogo. She befriends Kirie and listens to her story. Later on, she sneaks up behind Sogo, her umbrella raised threateningly to his head, and asks him what he is hiding. She tells him to just tell Kirie to her face. But Sogo tells her that there are some things in this world that no one should know. Immediately after he says this, a group of malicious-looking men surround them, with Kirie. The next scene has Sogo, Kagura, and Kirie tied to a pillar in a dark building, with the men watching them. We find out the story from Sogo's old partner, Kamiyama. It turns out he was the one who killed him, not Sogo, but Sogo shouldered the blame because he wanted to protect what the father had tried to protect–his family. It cuts back to the captives, and the leader of the faction that captured them tries to tell Kirie that her father was really working with them, but Kagura knocks her out with a head bump before she can hear the story. The three eventually escape by Sogo having to take a dump and sending the men into a frenzy, and Kagura throws up, creating a flood that has the men slipping. Kagura throws Kirie over her shoulder and the three run. But while they are running, Kagura gets sniped in the leg. They hide behind a broken wall and Sogo tells Kagura Kirie's story, thinking Kirie was still asleep, though she was actuallly awake. Kagura is doubtful at first about Sogo's actions, but he explains himself. Then the men from the faction show up and attack. Okita covers for Kagura and tells her to run with Kirie. Reluctantly, she does so. Sogo fights until the Shinsengumi and the rest of Yorozuya show up to help. Then there is a scene of Kagura supporting a crying Kirie, comforting her. Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Diviner Arc Santa Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Kagura takes on Saigou Tokumori, destroying his hammer and knocking him out (kinda). Later, she helps Shinpachi and Catherine rescue Saigou Tokumori's son, Teruhiko. Glasses Arc Timeskip Arc A very adult Kagura returns, with DBZ speed. Scandal Arc A brief appearance in the beginning, where Kagura is helped home by Shinpachi while Gintoki and the rest continue their all-night party. A brief appearance at the end, where she joins in the laughter at Gin-chan's expense. Vacation Arc Renho Arc Host Club Arc Kintama Arc When Gintoki first disappeared, Kagura and Shinpachi ordered a replacement from Hiraga Gengai, which, after a few upgrades, became Kintoki. But things got out of hand, and she and Shinpachi were among many who got brainwashed under Sakata Kintoki's hypnosis wave. Their memories were altered so that they believed Kintoki was the true leader of Yorozuya from the very beginning of the anime. They couldn't recognize Gintoki anymore, so when Gintoki attacked Kintoki, they lept to defend Kintoki. But when Gintoki risked his life for a "stranger," they had to help him as well, which left them confused, and even more so when Gintoki left with a sad farewell. They confronted Kintoki in an alley, and he returned all their memories, an experience that knocked them out. Slowly coming back, they realized their big mistake, and with the help of Otae, returned to Gintoki's side. Courtesan of a Nation Arc. Kagura kicks ass. And is a friend of the Shogun's younger sister. Beam Sword Style Arc 'Gintama Movie : Be Forever Yorozuya' The trailer for the upcoming second Gintama movie shows a grown-up Kagura wearing a cheongsam with the designs of Gintoki's kimono and a huge umbrella as her accessory. She is shown in the first section as Gintoki finds a film pirate (someone who films the movies in the theater illegally) and Gintoki gives her a "queen" film clip. This will help her memory in the end. Then, once Gintoki was teleported into the future, she was shown again as a sexy adult (where Gintoki mentions his shock that someone who formerly had negative sex appeal could be so hot), and she defeats a gang with Shinpachi (also an adult). She was the one who explained to Gintoki his death. Apparently, he went and disappeared for years. The last that was heard of him was that he ate something bad (a mushroom?) and then he kicked the bucket and just died or is still taking a dump for five years. When Gintoki sacrificed himself (because he was the source of the white disease) so that the future would be a better place she was crying until her memory was replaced and she sat there wondering why tears were dripping from her eyes. When Gintoki was in the Joui battle, in the past, she and the rest of the crew with the furture shinsengumi and the future rebels help him defeat the enemies and the mages. The movie ends with present day, with hints that they have no memory of what happened, so the anime/managa series could go on with no change. Trivia * Kagura is most likely based on "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter 竹取物語": Kaguya Hime. * When disguising, she takes the name "Gura" or "Gurako" * Always adds ''-aru'' in her sentences, something which is believed to be a "Chinese Accent" and speaks in Chinese accent. * She is the first Shonen Jump heroine to vomit. * Her parasol is shown to be strong enough to counter bulllets as shown in episode 4. * Based from episode 111, Kagura could do sewing, but managed to sting herself a few times with needle, suggested by bandages on her hands. *Otae is the only woman Kagura is afraid of and respects the most. *Kagura is, so far, the only female since Terakado Tsuu who has worn a shinsengumi uniform, considering that females are not allowed to join shinsengumi. *She is the one who gave Tsukuyo the nickname "Tsukky" *She is also the only woman who has punched and kicked Okita Sougo *She, along with Nobume and Soyo are called "Sisterhood Sadist Three" by Shinpachi. *Tsukuyo, Nobume, and Kagura called themselves 'Keisei' during the Ikokku Keisei arc, which means 'castle destroyer' based on their intentions to destroy the castle. Keisei may also mean a prostitute/courtesan. *During the Popularity arc, she, at first was on the Yorozuya's side but later on, she defected on their side and joined Diamond Perfume's side. *Based on episode 105, she is shown to be not able to stomach food with mayonaise in it. Kagura ate Hijikata's dango with mayonaise on top and was seen vomiting it. *Katsura calls her 'Leader' because Kagura insist on wearing the red ninja costume in episode 43, since the red costume are ussually worn by the group leader. *On episode 111, her girl-side was shown when she got jealous of other girls and their flashy umbrellas, and when she slightly blushed when Gintoki bought her a new parasol (although Gintoki later joked that it was not for her). On the same episode, she is shown to have bad stitching skills (she got punctures from needles and wore bandages) when she was repairing her parasol. *When an asassin was trying to switch her pillows, he can't get the pillow because Kagura's head was so heavy (as heavy as lead). *On Episode 4(episode where she officially met Gintoki and Shinpachi), she said that her family was so poor she only eats furikake(a type of japanese seasoning) on rice and that she wanted rice with egg instead. *The main reason she joined the Punch Perms group was because she was offered salmon ochadzake. *During the Benizakura arc, she showed her fast healing capabilities when she was shot. She was also shown capable of catching bullets with her teeth during her battle with Matako. *During her fight against Abuto during the Yoshiwara in Flames arc, there is a difference between the anime and manga when Abuto threw her by her feet and she reappeared once again and spat out something. In the anime, Abuto's ear bled and she spat out blood while in the manga, she bit Abuto's ear and spit it out *Kagura has admitted to wearing a g-string in episode 18. She claimed that she'd had her underwear for so long that it had been worn down to strings *She usually wear a chinese dress with a symbol on the back of it,as shown in the manga,but in the anime she wore a red cheongsam. Battles Quotes *(To Inoue) "I like to fight. That's the Yato instinct, I can't go against it. That's why I'll fight with my Yato blood. I'm going to fight to change." *(To Shimura Shinpachi) "Sorry, but I don't want to become a burden, bye bye." *(To Shimura Shinpachi) "It hasn't withered, I won't let it wither. We might be little branches, but if the branches break then the tree will really wither. That's why I won't break. Even if winter comes and leaves fall off, if the wind comes and breaks all the little branches, I'll be the last branch that won't break. I'm sure we'll be together in the end." * (To Banzou along with Shimura Shinpachi) "If you want to shoot then go ahead and shoot, whether Edo burns or what ever that has nothing to do with me! But if you shoot this person, it'll be a problem." * (To Sakata Gintoki along with Shimura Shinpachi) "Without you saying, we're already living how we wanted to. We're here because we wanted to. We're with you because we wanted to." * (To Umibouzu) "And just what would I gain if I go back to that place? I'll stop at a tree when I like it and I'll fly when I like it." * (To Umibouzu) "How I live and where I live is up to me, got it!" *''(To Sadaharu)'' "Sadaharu. You don't have to worry a thing, no matter what people say I won't abondon you. No matter how big you've become, I'll always protect you." *(To Abuto) "I stand on the battlefield to protect what's important to me. And if anyone's to stand in my way, I don't care if it's one of my kind, my brother or anyone else... I'll crush them all!" *(To Katsura Kotarou) "Zura, what brings you here? Did you come to an animal hospital because regular hospitals won't touch you?" *(To Saigou Tokumori ) "Don't underestimate the Yorozuya. We won't let you hurt anyone else. You won't have your way around here. We aren't alone! Now that the three members of Yorozuya are together, you won't be taking anything else from us! It's time to show you the power that has kept Yorozuya safe." *(To Sakata Gintoki) "Enough already. Neither you or Gran get it. If you shoulder the burden alone and leave us behind...how are we supposed to be happy you saved our lives? How are we supposed to be happy that Gran saved us if she's gone? If you're gone, life won't be any fun!" *(To Kintarou) "Even if it's a short life, burn hot and bright and overtake the moment. That's my way of life." *(To Kintarou) "Hurry! Hurry and go! How long must he walk alone?! I'm not telling you to say good-bye. Go tell him to die. Curse and rant at him until the very end. Stay and fight with him. Stay and die with him! And that'll do...for the two of you. That's what you two are." *(To General Gero) "I don't care what you do to stop the conquest of the earth. But there's two things we mustn't interfere with when it comes to this dog. That's the time to eat and the time to take a walk!" *(To Shimura Shinpachi) "Everyone in Edo's like that. They're so cold and insensitive towards people. That's the smart way to live your life. People like you who care about other people are idiots. In the end, the idiots are just used. But I like those idiots better." Gintama The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya * (To Gintoki) " Its true, there's no way to get what we lost back. But Gin-chan will come back someday. He'll stumble in, throwing up, and he'll be back. If there's no one left on the planet, who's going to put a blanket on that drunken idiot?" * (To Gintoki) " You really are just like him. You show up and reform the Yorozuya, then disappear when you feel like it. Will Gin-chan come back once everything is taken care of? Once the virus is gone and Edo is back to normal, will Gin-chan come back? Or are we going to split up after you're gone?" * (To Gintoki) " I'm not going to care when you're gone. If you're around, it'll mess up the balance in the Yorozuya when Gin-chan comes back. And I don't need the two of you fighting over a price like me. Once you're done, you should leave and never come back. You don't need to worry, I'll tell Gin-chan. That for a while, there was someone as worthless as him in the Yorozuya. We'll remember that there was another member of the Yorozuya." * (To Gintoki) " Where are you going? Don't you know? This film... There's no point if you only have one of them. It only counts if you have all three. Its a three-in-one collectible!" * (To Gintoki along with Shinpachi) " You created a peaceful future, and we're going to wreck it. You gave your life to protect our future, but we chose... To bring you back to that future!" * (To Yorozuya) " Gin-chan, Shinpachi, Sadaharu. Let me get a good look at you. There's no guarantee that we'll work as the Yorozuya in the future. So this might be the end. I want to get a good look at you three." References __INDEX__ Category:Amanto Category:Female Characters Category:Yato Tribe